The instant invention relates generally to battery powered flash lights and more specifically it relates to a purse light.
Numerous battery powered flash lights have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used to illuminate the interior of pocketbooks for better visability therein. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,517,627; 4,638,412 and 4,654,763 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.